


Lettenhove

by minutiae



Series: The Viscount [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Nonbinary Character, So many characters only just mentioned, That's how weddings work, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minutiae/pseuds/minutiae
Summary: Lambert and Aiden in Lettenhove.Just little Extras, best read after The Viscount.
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher)
Series: The Viscount [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884625
Comments: 62
Kudos: 321





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set Post Chapter 29

Aiden was doing a _very_ good job restraining themselves. They sat on a small podium they’d pushed a vase off of, swinging their legs doing their very best to wind up the “unstable” reputation that Cat Witchers had gotten. They’d managed to send a letter to the caravan inviting them to camp in Lettenhove for the week, with a polite request not to terrorize the town, and camp only on the Estate property itself. Simply the existence of the caravan had the entire estate in fits.  
  
Lambert, however, stood in tailored black silks, with no armor but his swords. And about 12 knives. Aiden had a lot of fun helping him hide them. He stood, legs apart, shoulders back, chin up. He was nearly regal and if this wasn’t important, they would be sucking Lambert’s dick right now in front of everyone.  
  
Lambert was talking and it was _boring_ , so Aiden twisted, sliding so they were balanced on their lower back on the podium, feet in the air. Lambert ignored the move. The complaining weasel of a man on the dais was whining, it was getting repetitive. They rested their hands on their chest, steepling their fingers, twitching one small foot in the air, legs still vertical.  
  
Then came the snap. Their agreed cue. Aiden slid their hands down the column, gripping it, lifting their hips and tipping forward so their legs swung up and over, dropping lightly down, facing the column. They pushed away from it, slinking towards Lambert. 

  
Lambert liked to call it their murder prowl. Aiden slunk around Lambert, looking up at him through their eyelashes, before prowling around behind him, drawing both swords and dropping into a ready stance, a feral smile creeping on their face.  
  
The weasel man’s face turned ashen, and Aiden took a step forward, just to watch him flinch. The man sat down, babbling about a son, but Aiden was bored again. They glanced at Lambert, who raised his chin at the corner of the room. Another cue. Go intimidate but do not injure. Can do, beautiful pup. Though, with how stunning he looked now, this was no puppy. This was a wolf, regal and confident.  
  
So Aiden sauntered closer to the dais, deliberately pushing vases and statues off podiums with the flat of one sword on the way. Really, this much ridiculous art was just pretentious. Behind the chair the weasel man was busy trembling in, there was a large portrait of the weasel man. So, sheathing both swords, Aiden lifted the portrait, letting it tilt and crash to the ground, snapping the frame. Ah, there, now weasel man actually pissed himself. _Nasty_.  
  
Aiden caught Lambert’s eye and saw the glimmer of amusement, while he mostly kept a straight face. Aiden leaned on the chair, carefully avoiding the weasel man’s piss puddle. Aiden figured it was about time to pay attention.  
  
“You can’t just depose me, everyone saw Julian and that feral brat go tearing off there’s no way both survived.”  
  
“You are fully aware of Julian’s continued good health thanks to the fact that he’s been in constant contact with the attorney in charge of the actual Lettenhove estate. Said attorney has also confirmed the the Viscount’s continued good health, despite your attempt to poison both of them.”  
  
“Regardless, you have no power here, take your feral mutant and leave.”  
  
Lambert’s entire body language changed. He shifted from respectable politician to Witcher. If Aiden could get a boner, they’d have one right now. Lambert’s glance said he noticed the interest, which always worked out well for Aiden later anyway. Nice.  
  
“Oh. Now, see that was a mistake, Ferrant. You’ve tried to kill me once, and honestly, I was willing to let that slide. It happens. You tried to kill my father, poorly. He survived. That attempt annoyed me, greatly. But I was willing to just remove you. Now, however, you just insulted the very love of my life. Now the question just stands- do they kill you, or do I?”  
  
Aiden and Lambert looked at each other, and Aiden shrugged. “Let’s not get your sexy new silks dirty, love. It’s already pissed on the floor.” Aiden casually drew one sword out, steel, and in one smooth arc, removed Ferrant’s head. Carefully they pushed the body forward with the blade to wipe the blood off on the corpse’s back.  
  
Lambert called back over his shoulder for Natanel, who came in with a handful of papers he was sorting. To his credit he startled, then sighed, and waved a hand.  
  
“The damage is from a fight, he threatened your person and your bodyguard eliminated the danger.”  
  
“Sounds good enough. Are you sure you’re willing to take over, Natanel?”  
  
“Get a new chair,” offered Aiden. “This one’s pissed on.”  
  
“Thank you, I noticed. Was that before or after the beheading?”  
  
“Before. I don’t think you know how beheadings work.”  
  
“I am very glad not to know. But yes, Lambert. The terms you offered are more than fair.”  
  
“We’ll keep in touch, Natanel. The Cats have been told they can camp on this land if they respect the town. That’s non-negotiable. They won’t cause you any problems, but if you have any, get a mage. They’ll be able to find one of us. I know Julian gave you details.”  
  
“Of course. Please pass along my regards.”  
  
Lambert held a hand out, and Aiden bounded over, linking their fingers together as they walked out of the estate.


	2. A new Adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set 15 years after The Viscount Epilogue.

Natanel had helped Lettenhove thrive. He’d built a cabin in the woods behind the manor, and left a note that any witchers were welcome to use it, and if any supplies were needed to call on the main house. Very rarely did anyone ask for any except the wolf witchers, and a few cats. But the cabin saw regular use, and Lettenhove was always free from monsters.   
  
This meant that when Aiden and Lambert finally announced their marriage, the woods were full of witchers. This was a safe place, and two of the youngest were celebrating. It was enough to shake the dust off of their desire for social interaction with other witchers. It helped that the estate had been taken over by Yennefer and Ciri the week leading up to the event. They decorated the entire place, and alongside Eskel and Geralt, checked the trustworthiness of the staff ensuring their guests safety.   
  
Aiden demanded greenery for garlands, but Lambert wore them down to allow catmint flowers and lavender. Aiden then demanded bellflowers and buttercups, which delighted Lambert when they explained the buttercups were the color of his eyes… and poisonous. 

Vesemir and Geralt stayed in town with Coen, none of them interested in the craze of the estate more than necessary. Eskel and Jaskier stayed out of the way at the cottage. Triss brought Essi and Mignole, who all delighted in being asked to help Yenn with the preparations. Yenn claimed being shut in and helping advise Ciri hampered her ability to have fun, so she and Triss delighted in adorning the entire great hall and all the guests with finery. Aiden was impressed, and had so admired Yenn’s fashion sense asked them to help design their outfits.  
  
The morning of the wedding was relatively quiet, with everything planned by the continent’s most terrifying women. Still, Aiden sat in the center of their bed, doing their best to be calm. They hadn’t even gotten dressed yet, still in a plain tunic when Jaskier walked in. “Pop! I’m not ready but I’m worried I’ll wreck my clothes I can’t stop twitching I think I understand why you needed to pace.”  
  
“Sweetheart, I have an idea. Geralt has Roach still saddled. You know how he is with people, he was going to leave directly after the ceremony. This is all too noisy for him. How about he takes you out, and you go run. Just run. He can follow, and bring you back on Roach and you’ll have plenty of time?”  
  
Aiden’s pupils blew wide at the thought. “Can I chase Roach?”  
  
Jaskier laughed “Well, don’t catch her, she’ll kick. But probably. I’ll go ask, then I’ll go check on Lambert.” Jaskier slipped out, asking Eskel softly to keep Aiden company. Geralt was in a quiet back courtyard, sitting and watching a fountain. Jaskier brushed a hand over his old friend’s shoulder in greeting, and Geralt grunted. He was more than happy to help the young witcher, especially since it involved leaving the noisy estate for a while. Jaskier sent them both off with a wave.  
  
Lambert, however, saw them go. He came tearing down out of the front of the building, already dressed in his beautifully embroidered black outfit. The pants were snug and emphasized his long legs, and the shirt and doublet made his broad shoulders look so much bigger, and his narrow waist so much smaller. He looked every inch a Viscount on his wedding day.

“Dad?” Jaskier caught him, pulling his son in a hug before he tried to give chase.

“Lamb, little one, no no no breathe Aiden’s not leaving. Just got a bit of the zoomies. Geralt’s out giving them a run, they’ll be back in plenty of time. Breathe, little one. It’s okay.”  
  
Lambert stared with wild eyes, trembling. “But. I left them behind so many times, Dad.”  
  
“You came back the one time it truly mattered. They love you, sweetness. Come on, let’s finish getting everything set up so when they get back in an hour or so they can manage the ceremony with the least amount of twitching.”

Lambert smirked at the thought of his fidgety cat, and shook himself out. He took one last look at the small figure running away from him, and went back inside.  
  
\-------  
  
Aiden was back in just under an hour, and the great hall was quickly filling up. Jaskier was waiting with a bath, and they quickly washed and got dressed. Aiden wore long, slim pants over soft shoes, and a loose, heavily embroidered flowing tunic. The stitches were silver, delicate flowering vines that trailed everywhere. The widely cut neck showed off delicate collarbones, and framed their cat medallion. Jaskier helped delicately line their eyes with kohl, making them even wider. Aiden had originally resisted but discovered Lambert was entranced by the way it made his eyes look so much wider. They made an effort to wear it whenever possible, now. 

Ciri had brought with her a beautiful delicate silver circlet for them to wear. It was a darker silver, all full of looping swirls that formed a delicate, lacey, triangle on their forehead with a small emerald that sat right in the center of their forehead. The color stood out beautifully on Aiden’s fair hair, and the tiny emerald made their green eye shine. She’d brought one for Lambert, too, but his was a bright silver, with thin bands that mimicked Aiden’s but with sharper lines. It came straight across his forehead, giving the impression of a crown. They both kissed her on a cheek to thank her for the gifts, and she laughed and swatted them away calling them both children. 

Lambert was waiting, fidgeting, at the front of the hall with the whole of their friends and family. Most of the Lettenhove town and estate were in attendance, and Natanel waited patiently to officiate. Standing in the back, quiet and alone, was Letho of Gulet. Aiden didn’t explain how they had come on friendly terms, and his presence sent the wolf witchers muttering but no one dared complain.

The room was mostly quiet and relaxed until the door swung open quietly, Jaskier lead a twitching Aiden up towards to his son. Aiden’s eyes were wide, with the whole room watching. None of the witchers assembled were truly used to being gathered together like this since before the sackings, but Eskel and Vesemir had planned and prepared a feast big enough to fill their bellies and their cups. It would be a good night.  
  
And as soon as Aiden’s eye caught Lambert’s, none of any of it mattered. Lambert’s gentle smile distracted Aiden from the rest of the world, and he reached out one hand, speaking softly, knowing he’d be heard. “Come on, kitten. We’ve waited long enough, don’t you think?”


End file.
